


Here's To New (Arbitrary) Beginnings

by starvonnie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: Rodimus wants to celebrate Earth's New Year's.  Megatron?  Not so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by 4thelurvofnerds' New Year's fic and decided to try my hand at my own!

Before Megatron could ask what the _hell_ Rodimus was doing, he'd already plopped himself down in his lap and put something on his head (he was a little afraid to ask _what_ ).  The cock-sure excuse for a captain had a smirk that was only broken by, again, _something_.  Megatron had not once, in his five million years of living, seen either of these things before.  And you just never truly knew with Rodimus.

Rodimus had knocked the data pads away from Megatron's hands.  "Rodimus, just give me twenty minutes and I will indulge you in whatever silly thing you want me to do.  Right now, though, I will kindly ask you to _get off of me_."

Taking the thing out of his mouth so he could speak, Rodimus said, "Well, we've only got five minutes until New Year's so your work has to wait.  It's getting late anyways."  He held another one of those things he had had in this mouth in front of Megatron's in offering.  "Most of the crew's at Swerve's getting ready for the countdown."

"New Year's?  Countdown?  Rodimus, we're nowhere near the end of our year."  Gently, but grumpily, Megatron set Rodimus back onto his pedes.  "Someone has to get this done, and I know that won't be you."

"Not _our_ year, Megs.  It's New Year's on Earth!"  Rodimus hopped right back up.  He was like Ravage in that way.  He was going to sit where he wanted to sit.

Megatron let out one of his famous sighs.  "We're not on Earth.  It doesn't affect us.  But these?"  He tapped one of the reports.  "Will."

"Aw, c'mon, Megs, lighten up, will ya?  It's only..."  Rodimus' optics went unfocused as he, presumably, checked his HUD.  "Four minutes of your time!"

"This is just another excuse to celebrate.  If it's not one of our holidays, it's Earth.  Or some other world's.  When are you going to admit that you just don't want to work?"

Rodimus pouted.  "Grumpy old mech."

Megatron sighed again.  "I'll come celebrate when I'm done, Rodimus."

Giving a little groan of disappointment, Rodimus let himself slump against Megatron.  "But the whole point is that you kiss someone at midnight.  You wouldn't really let me go un-kissed, would you?"  Rodimus turned pleading optics up at Megatron.

Tilting Rodimus' chin up, he gave him a peck.  "There.  Kissed.  Now leave me so I can finish this."

"Noooo it's not the saaaame," Rodimus whined.  "It has to be at midnight!  And we're getting close!"

"It's Earth time.  It doesn't make any difference on your life."

Rodimus' pout pushed his bottom lip out even further.  "Why can't you just do this?  All you care about is work."

When Megatron lifted Rodimus off of him again, he sat him down on the desk in front of him instead of the floor and took both of his hands in his.  Leaving a kiss on either of them, he said, defeated, "Alright, Rodimus.  I will kiss you at midnight.  Though I do think this is a silly endeavour at best."

Rodimus' spoiler wiggled the way it always did when he was happy.  Though Megatron did wish his happiness could be achieved through more sensible means, he was still glad to see him this way.

"How much longer?" Megatron asked.

"One minute!" Rodimus said excitedly.  "And you have to count down the last ten seconds!"

"Rodimus, I said I would kiss you, but--"  Megatron stopped himself when he saw that spoiler sag.  Just a little.  Oh, what harm could this do?  He gave a little sigh.  "Anything else?"

"Well, you've got the funny hat on.  So that's good."

"And you don't have to wear one because...?"

Rodimus shrugged.  "Hats don't look good on me.  But you've got the whole bucket thing, so..."

Megatron frowned.

"Okay, last thing, you gotta make lots of noise and just cheer a lot!"  Once again, Rodimus offered Megatron the thing he put back in his mouth.  "It's a noise-maker."

"How... aptly named," Megatron grumbled as he took it, though he had no intention of putting it anywhere near any of his orifices. 

"Are you on trial from the fun police, too?" Rodimus asked.

Megatron's frown deepened.

"Okay, okay, bad joke-- oh!  Seven!  Six!  Five!"

Megatron caught on just as Rodimus got to "three."

"Two!  One!" they said in unison, though Megatron's shouts were far more restrained.

"Happy New Year!" Rodimus shouted loud enough to blow one of Megatron's audial receptors.  His noise-maker was sure to blow out the other one.  But before he could complain about either, Rodimus leaned down to kiss him, and he was smiling so widely that it was less of a kiss and more of them just putting their mouths together.

Rodimus left his forehelm resting on Megatron's for a few moments after.  Just reveling in their kiss with his optics happily shut.  "Thank you for doing this," he said.  "I'll let you get back to work."  Then he hopped off of the desk and plucked the hat from Megatron's helm.  He put the hat on, but it fell to one side, stuck on one of his audial flares.  "See?  I can't do hats."

Megatron couldn't help but smile at him.  With his silly gold hat and his slightly-intoxicated smile.  He practically glowed.  Sometimes he forgot how beautiful he was, and he was thankful for every moment that reminded him of that fact.

"I suppose not," Megatron agreed. 

"Don't work too hard.  You're not that much older than me but you look _ancient_."

"You always know how to brighten me day, my Sun," Megatron said sarcastically, but he smiled while he rolled his optics.

Party Rodimus gave a laugh meant for Swerve's as he skipped back off to the celebration.

Just when Megatron thought he'd be left in peace, Rodimus poked his helm around the doorjamb.  "You will come to Swerve's later, though, right?  We'll still be celebrating for a while after that."

"Will you leave if I say 'yes?'"

Rodimus smiled a devilish grin.  "Yeah."

Megatron gave him a little smile in return.  "Alright, Rodimus.  I'll come."

Grinning from audial to audial, Rodimus quickly ran back across the room and left a chaste kiss on his cheek.  He finally left with a quick shout of, "Love you!"

Megatron chuckled, shaking his helm.  To himself, he said, "And I love you, my Sun."


End file.
